United at Last
by Emily
Summary: Cassie has finally decided to put the Phantom Ranger behind her. Or has she?


_I don't own any of the characters used in this story, though it would be cool if I did. But, unfortunately for me, Saban does. Oh well. Hope you enjoy! The songs used in this fic belong to 'N Sync and Savage Garden._

__

**United at Last**

******By: Emily**

The one-man ship traveled through the galaxy passing millions of stars and planet, but not stopping at any. The ranger inside sighed as he passed them, not caring about the beauty of each planet. All the beauty in the entire galaxy could never really make him happy. All because of her. The only beauty that he cared about was that of a young woman, a power ranger to be exact. 

_I should not have left. I should have gone back, back to her. I don't have anywhere else to go, any other planets to help. Every since Zordon's wave of light passed through, evil everywhere has been eliminated! With them gone, there isn't much for me to do. Actually, there isn't ANYTHING for me to do but see if anything happens. Maybe I should go back to her! _The Phantom Ranger sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. 

"No, I can't go back to her. I don't even think that she would want me back. After all, I haven't visited her! Why should I go back to her, anyway. Besides, it's been to long. I can't even remember how many years I've....avoided her. She's probably forgotten about me," he said as he put the ship on auto-pilot. Even as he tried to concentrate on flying the ship, his mind kept wandering back to Cassie. Images of her swept through his mind, even as he tried not to think about it. As he stood up to walk to the back of the ship, his arm knocked into the controls on the right on him, causing music to play. As he reached to turn it off, he stopped. 

_This is the music from Earth! The kind that Cassie listened to! _He sat back down in his chair and closed his eyes, listening to a song that he had recorded, that night he had seen Cassie dancing with someone at the formal dance.

_Lying in your arms_

_So close together_

_Didn't know just what I had_

_Now I toss and turn _

_'Cause I'm without you_

_How I'm missing you so bad_

__

"THAT'S for sure," Phantom Ranger said out loud. "I just wish I would have realized that sooner." As he realized how close the song was to how he actually felt, he listened closed as sadness pulled at his heart

_Where was my head?_

_Where was my heart?_

_Now I cry alone in the dark_

__

_I wonder if I still HAVE a heart, _he mused. Shame filled him as he thought about Cassie. _After all, I just left her! I couldn't even tell her how much I cared for her._

__

_I lie awake_

_I drive myself crazy_

_Drive myself crazy_

_Thinking of you_

_Made a mistake_

_When I let you go baby_

_I drive myself crazy_

_Wanting you the way that I do_

__

_I still can't believe how stupid I was. She's perfect, yet I let her get away from me. I didn't even TALK to her. I wish there was a way to change what I've done to her. She probably hates me by now, _the ranger thought as he leaned back. "Not that I wouldn't blame her. I should have done something!"

_I was such a fool_

_I couldn't see it_

_Just how good you were to me_

_You confessed your love_

_And dying devotion_

_I confessed my need to be free_

__

"I _couldn't _see how good she was. She loved me unconditionally, and I threw it away. Just like I've throw everything else away." he sighed as he stood up, and walked to the back of the ship. He reached over to a small compartment and pulled out a picture of her, looking as radiant as he had ever seen her.

_And now I'm left_

_With all this pain_

_I've only got myself to blame_

__

"Isn't that the truth," he admitted. He walked back over to his chair, carrying the picture of Cassie back with him. "I've not only caused myself pain, I've also done it with her! What am I going to do?"

_I lie awake_

_I drive myself crazy_

_Drive myself crazy_

_Thinking of you_

_Made a mistake _

_When I let you go baby_

_I drive myself crazy_

_Wanting you the way that I do_

__

A sudden thought caused the Phantom Ranger to jump. "I have to go back. I have to go back to her, just to see her again. She's probably forgotten about me, but I couldn't forget her. I have to see if she still cares for me." He leaned over the controls and began to type in the coordinates for the planet Earth

_Why didn't I know it_

_(How much I loved you baby)_

_Why couldn't I show it_

_(If I had only told you)_

_When I had the chance_

_Oh I had the chance_

__

_I might have missed my chance, but I don't care. I have to go back. I have to try and make another chance, so I can see if there's a chance I can still get her back. It's the only way for me to move on., _he thought as he took auto-pilot off.

_I lie awake_

___I drive myself crazy_

___Drive myself crazy_

___Thinking of you_

___Made a mistake _

___When I let you go baby_

___I drive myself crazy_

___Wanting you the way that I do_

__

As he turned his ship towards earth, all he could think about was getting to Cassie. And finding out if she still had feelings for him.

__

******

__

__As she watched the fireworks burst in the air, Cassie Chan couldn't help but feel sadness, even as she watched her friends' happiness. It was the beginning of another year. Another year had gone by, and she still hadn't received any messages from him. Not one.

_I should be over him by now. It's been five years since he left, and I haven't heard from him since. It's not like I haven't tried to. No one's been able to contact him. It's like he doesn't want us to find him. _Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about him. _Even when I realized he wasn't coming back, I tried to find someone else. But I couldn't. Anytime I would close my eyes, he would come to my mind. _

__

"Cassie, are you okay?" Cassie jumped as someone laid their hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found herself face to face with a sympathetic gaze of Kimberly Harte. Though she never could figure out why, Cassie had immediately bonded with Kim, even though the two had barely known each other. Ever since all the rangers had reunited after the Countdown, Cassie and Kim had become very good friends, confiding in each other constantly. Maybe it was the fact that they were both rangers. Or maybe it was because they were the only two rangers left that did not have a significant other. Whatever the reason, Cassie had begun to think of Kimberly as a sister she had never had. Kimberly looked at Cassie, and whispered, "Are you still thinking about him!"

Cassie felt tears begin to well up in her eyes as she looked down. "I can't help it! I know I should be over him but.." she trailed off as her voice cracked. Kim put an arm around her shoulder and walked Cassie over to the edge of the lake, away from the celebrating people. 

"I know what it's like," Kim sighed, as the two of them sat down. "It's hard to love someone when they act as if you don't exist." Cassie nodded, sniffling as she looked into the lake. "But you still have a chance. He will come back, if he does care for you. And you know he does. He just might now know."

"But, what if he doesn't come back?" Cassie whispered. "I've tried so hard to forget about him, but every time I close my eyes, he comes to my mind. I don't know what to do!"

Kim hugged the younger girl. "I know it's hard, but someday, when you find the person that belongs with you, they will fill up your mind. He won't forget about Phantom Ranger, not by a long shot. He'll always have a place in your heart." Cassie looked at her and smiled, hugging Kim back. Kim stood up. "Are you ready to go back?"

"I'll be there in a couple minutes. But you go back," Cassie said. Kim smiled and walked back to the party. Cassie watched until she was out of site, her heart feeling lighter.

_I know that I'll never forget him, _she thought. She laid back in the grass and looked up at the stars. _But I wish that he would come back. _

__

As she looked up at the stars, a new song started playing. Cassie closed her eyes and smiled, recognizing the song.

_Any time I need to see your face_

_I just close my eyes_

_And I'm taken to a place where_

_your crystal mind and_

_Magenta feelings take up shelter_

___in the base of my spine_

___Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola_

__

_That's for sure, _Cassie thought ruefully. _Even when I'm not thinking about him, his face comes to my mind. _

__

_I don't need to try and explain;_

___I just hold on tight_

___And if it happens again, I might move_

___so slightly_

___To the arms and the lips of the face_

___of the human cannonball_

___That I need to, I want to_

__

_Come stand a little bit closer_

___Breathe in and get a bit higher_

___You'll never know what hit you_

___When I get to you_

__

"If he does come back, I don't know what my reaction would be!" she exclaimed to herself. She sighed as she opened her eyes and looked back up at the stars. "But would he allow me to become closer to him?"

_Ooh, I want you_

___I don't know if I need you_

___But, ooh, I'd die to find out_

___Ooh, I want you _

___I don't know if I need you_

___But, ooh, I'd die to find out_

__

_I'm the kind of person who endorses_

___a deep commitment_

_Getting comfy getting perfect_

_is what I live for_

_But a look, then a smell of perfume_

_It's like I'm down on the floor_

_And I don't know what I'm in for_

__

_Conversation has a time and place_

_In the interaction of a lover and mate,_

_But the time of talking,_

_using symbols, using words_

_Can be likened to a deep sea diver_

_who is swimming with a raincoat_

__

_How would we be able to talk to each other? We don't know anything about each other! _The sudden thought caused her to sit up in shock. "Would we be able to even see each other? What if we don't have anything in common? Then what? Oh, what if he doesn't have any of the feelings I have for him? What if this whole thing is pointless?" Tears once again filled her eyes as she tried, unsuccessfully, to stop thinking about him.

_Come stand a little bit closer_

___Breathe in and get a bit higher_

_You'll never know what hit you_

_When I get to you_

__

_Ooh, I want you _

_I don't know if I need you_

_But, ooh, I'd die to find out_

_Ooh, I want you_

_I don't know if I need you_

_But, ooh, I'd die to find out_

__

Cassie stood up and blocked the song out. Taking a deep breathe, a smile crossed her lips as she finally put her feelings of the Phantom Ranger behind her. _It's time for me to let him go. It's been too long. _

__

She started walking back to the party, not noticing the small ship that landed on the opposite side of the lake.

******

_This is pointless, _Phantom Ranger thought as he landed his ship by the side of the lake. _I don't even know if she's here anymore. Heck, I don't even know if she still cares about me anymore! _He made his way out of the ship and looked around, squinting to see through the darkness. As he looked around, a flash of pink caught his eye. He focused in on it and was overcome with joy to see that it was her. It was Cassie. He closed his eyes and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, hoping to make it over to her before she could get too far away

******

A flash of light caused Cassie to whirl around and to get into a defense stance. Seeing no one, she carefully walked forward. Suddenly, a noise in the bushed caught her attention. She lunged forward and found herself face to face with none other then-

"Phantom Ranger!" she exclaimed, looking at him in shock. As she looked at each other, neither of them heard the song that started playing

_As we stare each other down_

_like victims in the grind_

_Probing all the weakness_

_and hurt still left behind and we cry_

_The tears of pearls_

_We do it. Oh we do it._

__

As Phantom Ranger remained silent, Cassie felt dread began to build up inside of her. _Oh no. He's here to tell me that he doesn't have any feelings for me. That I don't mean anything to him!"_

__

_She doesn't want me to be here! _thought Phantom Ranger as he watched emotions playing on her face. _Why did I even come back?!_

__

_Is love really the tragedy the way you_

_might describe it?_

_Or would a thousand lovers_

_still leave you cold inside?_

_Make you cry..._

_These tears of pearls_

__

"How have you been?" he asked, wildly looking for a way to talk to her. She looked around uncomfortably, trying to find away out before he could tell her that he didn't like her.

"Fine, fine." she answered quickly. As she looked down, he sighed.

"I missed you," he admitted quietly. Cassie looked up, hoping that she hadn't been imagining things. She looked where his eyes would be, trying to see behind his mask.

"You....you missed me?" she asked, praying that she was right. He slowly nodded, the simple response filling her with joy.

_All these mixed emotions_

_we keep locked away like_

_stolen pearls_

_Stolen pearl devotion we_

_keep locked away from all the world_

__

"Yes, I...I did," he said, stumbling over the words. Cassie looked at him, a smile crossing her face. She looked at him shyly, almost like a little girl.

"I missed you, too." she said, emotions tugging her in all different directions. "Why did it take you so long to come back?"

He sighed, not saying anything.

_Your kisses are like pearls,_

_so different and so rare_

_But anger stole the jewels away_

_and love has left you bare,_

_Made you cry..._

_These tears of pearls_

__

"I, I was...afraid." he finally said. Silence fell between the two of them once again, as both tried to think of something to say. 

_I have to tell him!, _Cassie thought. But her mouth wouldn't obey her. She was scared. Scared that he wouldn't return her feelings.

_I have to tell her!, _Phantom Ranger thought, but he couldn't form the words to do so.

_Well I could be the tired joker_

_pour my heart to get you in_

_Sacrifice my happiness_

_just so I could win_

_Maybe cry.._

_There tears of pearls_

__

"I have to tell you something," both Cassie and Phantom said at the same time. Both of them stared at each other for a moment before a small chuckle escaped from both of them, easing some of the tension. 

"You go first," Phantom told her. She nodded and took a deep breathe.

"I missed you while you were away and-" she stopped for a second, as if she couldn't finish. She shook it off and continued. "and I realized how much I cared for you." She held her breathe, waiting to hear what he would say.

_All these mixed emotions_

_we keep locked away like_

___stolen pearls_

___Stolen pearl devotion_

___we keep locked away from all_

___the world_

__

"You, you _like _me?" he asked in astonishment. As she nodded, he did the unexpected. He ran over and picked her up, hugging her. At first she was too shocked to do anything, but soon hugged him back. 

"I do." she answered. He smiled at her and with two simple words, did something he had never been able to do before.

"Power down." he commanded. With those simple words, the Phantom Ranger costume left, leaving a humanoid creature in it's place. And the words he said caused Cassie to fill with joy. "And I like you, Cassie Chan."

__

_We twist and turn where angels burn_

_Like fallen soldiers we will learn_

_That once forgotten, twice removed_

_Love will be the death..._

_The death of you_

__

As he said those words, Cassie hugged him again. As the two embraced, love filled both of them, something they had never felt so powerful. As he pulled away, he looked deep into her eyes, like he was looking directly into her soul.

"I love you, Cassie Chan." he whispered. As he pulled her close to him, she closed her eyes in happiness.

"And I love you, Phantom Ranger." she said into his ear. As the two embraced, neither of them noticed the small group of people watching them, watching them through the bushes. One by one they smiled and walked back to the party, leaving the two alone.

_All these mixed emotions_

_we keep locked away like_

_stolen pearls_

_Stolen pearl devotions we keep_

_locked away from all the world_

__

**The End.**


End file.
